As a result of CPU gains and increased production of multi-channel consumer microphones, it is now feasible to handle multi-channel audio streams on non-dedicated devices that have traditionally used mono audio streams. Although certain dedicated devices, such as high-end conference telephones and video conferencing installations, have used multi-channel audio processing for some time, they have typically done so using specially-designed multi-channel components. The prevalence of multi-channel processing in non-dedicated devices is less clear. Accordingly, there is a need for low-complexity processing of multi-channel audio streams using traditional single-channel components, including acoustic echo control (AEC), automatic gain control (AGC), and noise suppression (NS).